This Is Not A Dream
by Mudd123
Summary: Read and you'll find out. Rated T to be safe. And there's WAY more characters than 4. Just so you know. And again, read and you'll find out.


**OK. So this is my first crossover and my second fanfiction. This idea was originally the summer homework for school. And so instead of writing it (or typing it) my dad and I decided that I should make a comic of all the books I've finished over the summer. (But for this fanfiction, I decided that I should only have Wicked and Frozen in it) Now, without further ado, I give you... *drum roll*… This Is Not A Dream!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the contents and/or characters Wicked or Frozen. Just so you know.**

_Arendelle, home of Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and Prince Kristoff._

"My Queen!" A guard yelled. Elsa looked up from her desk and permitted him to come into her study.

"A ship has come in from the Southern Isles!"

_What? _She thought to herself. _Why are they here? I thought we cut off our trade with them after The Great Freeze! _

"Well," she sighed. "I might as well greet whoever has come. Thank you for alerting me."

"Yes, Queen Elsa."

She dismissed the guard and got up to leave. But before she did, she quickly grabbed her gloves and put them on. _When Anna sees these, she will be furious. Oh well. I have to make sure I don't freeze anybody. _Elsa thought to herself.

"Guard!"

The captain guard came. "Yes Queen Elsa?"

"Could you escort me to the docs please? I don't want anything to happen. Keep you and your soldiers armed at all times until I figure out if this 'visitor' is friendly."

"Yes Queen Elsa. Should I alert Princess Anna?"

"No. Anna would probably still be sleeping in her chambers at this hour." She replied as she looked at the clock. It was a quarter to 10 (9:45). Elsa took the quickest way to the docs, through the kitchen. "Or she would be sleeping in the kitchen with her face in a bowl of chocolate ice cream," She sighed, rubbing her hand on her temple. Seeing that her sister had obviously gotten up to get a midnight "snack", she went to wake her.

"Anna."

Grunt.

"Anna, are you awake?"

Grunt.

Elsa sighed. She didn't want to do this. She waved her hand and froze Anna's behind. That got her up.

"Chocolate!" She gasped, waking up from whatever dream she was in. "Wait, what? Why am I in the kitchen?"

"You apparently wanted to sleep in an ice cream bowl!" Elsa giggled at her little sister. "And since you weren't getting up, I had to freeze your big behind like I did to Nanny all those years ago!"

"You did what? Oh... that's why my butt's wet!" Anna giggled. "And I was not sleeping in my ice cream!"

To reply to Anna's answer, she conjured an ice mirror for her sister. Elsa and Anna took one look at her face and burst out laughing.

"My lady," Kai interrupted. "They have arrived."

"Already?" Kai nodded in reply. "Well, I had better get going. I'll see you later Anna."

"No! Elsa! I'm coming with you!" Anna called to Elsa.

"No, Anna, you are not. This is a matter I have to deal by myself. And you can't go down looking like you slept in horse manure!" Elsa snapped.

"I'll wash my face! Elsa! Please!"

"I'm sorry Anna. I can't have your life in danger."

"Danger from what?"

Elsa bit her lip. _How am I going to tell Anna that someone from the Southern Isles has come? _"Never mind. But if you are coming, put on some actual clothing, wash your face, and meet me by the docs. Gerda!"

"Yes Queen Elsa?"

"Could you help my sister wash up and make sure that she gets **_all_**of the chocolate ice cream out of her hair and her dress please?"

"Of course Queen Elsa." Gerda laughed lightly.

"Thank you Gerda."

_At the docs..._

"Hello, Queen Elsa," A deep rumbling voice said to Elsa. She gulped. "King Alexander of the Southern Isles. I just wanted to apologize for my younger brother's actions towards your kingdom." The man was tanned and had broad shoulders. Elsa was starting to get butterflies in her stomach.

Elsa relaxed. "Thank you King Alexander, but please call me Elsa. I despise formalities."

"Well if you insist me calling you Elsa," He said with a warming smile. "I insist in you calling me Alexander."

_A couple weeks later..._

"...and this is where you came in. I think that I gave you a tour of all of Arendelle!" Elsa said with a smile.

"Arendelle is beautiful! You must be a great queen!" Alexander replied, turning to Elsa.

"Well, would a great queen freeze an entire country?"

"You froze Arendelle?" Alexander asked in surprise.

"Yes. And almost killed my sister. Twice."

"How?"

_Explains what happens in the movie Frozen to Alexander._

"... and that's how she almost died because of me. Twice. I just don't want to hurt her again."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize..." To Elsa's surprise, Alexander gave her a hug. Her petite body fit perfectly against his.

He tilted her head up and looked into her icy blue eyes. "Yes I do. I didn't know what you had gone through." They inched closer and closer until Elsa's nose was almost touching Alexander's.

"This isn't proper," Elsa breathed onto Alexander's lips, but she didn't pull away.

"Oh lass," Alexander breathed back. "Are you saying that a King kissing a Queen isn't proper?"

"Ye-, mmmmm..." Elsa couldn't finish her sentence because Alexander's lips were already being pressed on hers.

Elsa's heart rate accelerated. Alexander wrapped his arms around her waist and around the nape of her neck.

Little did they know that Anna had walked by and was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for them to pull apart so then she could yell at the both of them, but mostly her sister.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Anna shouted at them. They jumped and pulled apart. Elsa's usually pale cheeks were pink and flushed. She was blushing.

"How long were you there?!" Elsa asked alarmed.

"Long enough to know that you two are coming with me!" Anna replied, grabbing each of their hands in her own and dragging them back into the castle.

_In Elsa's room..._

Elsa's gloves had been off for the week and she hadn't lost control of her powers in a while.

"Anna," Elsa asked carefully. "Why are we in my room?"

"Because we are. Alexander, go away. I need to talk alone with my sister."

"What is up with you today Anna? You yell at me and Alexander and now you're getting all snappy with me!"

"Because you guys were kissing!"

Elsa's face flushed. "So? Do I yell at you and Kristoff for kissing in public?"

Now it was Anna's turn to have her face flushed. "No but- that doesn't matter! If you get with that horrible excuse of a man you're gonna shut me out again and its gonna be The Great Freeze all over again!"

Elsa sighed.

**_Other people walk through life where you prefer to skip_**  
><strong><em>and other people watch their step where you'll most likely trip<em>**  
><strong><em>Sure, your hair's not perfect, <em>**  
><strong><em>and there's<em>****_what's that on your clothes?_**  
><strong><em>Yeah, you're kinda talkative<em>**  
><strong><em>With freckles on your nose.<em>**

**_But you're you...you're you,_**_**  
><strong>_**_And that's what makes me smile._**_**  
><strong>_**_You're you...you're you_**_**  
><strong>_**_So stay that way awhile._**

"But Elsa I-,"

**_You don't have to say a thing, I know the way you feel._**_**  
><strong>_**_Your face is like an open book; so honest true and real._**_**  
><strong>_**_Other people lie and cheat,_**_**  
><strong>_**_When push may come to shove._**_**  
><strong>_**_Your heart doesn't work like that,_**_**  
><strong>_**_So you're the sister I love_**

**_You're you...you're you,_**_**  
><strong>_**_That's how I hope you stay._**_**  
><strong>_**_You're you...you're you._**_**  
><strong>_**_But anyway, that's all I've got to say._**

"Anna, I love you with all my heart and I would never shut you out or leave you ever again." Elsa sang, embracing her and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Then why did you kick me out when you shot ice into my heart? You didn't come to me or ask me if I was OK. You just made a giant snowman and kicked me out!"

"Anna, I thought that you were OK when you got up! I didn't know!" Elsa replied, letting go of her sister.

"Well you should've known! You should've been able to put two and two together!"

"What? I don't believe you!"

**_Elsa:_**** You****_ can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care_**_**  
><strong>_**_you're a fool who married a stranger!_**

**_Anna: That is so unfair_**

**_Both: I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking sisterly support, support, support!_**_**  
><strong>_**_HAH! Life's too short!_**

**_Anna: To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me_**

**_Elsa: LA la lalala laaaa_**

**_Both: Life's too short!_**

**_Elsa: To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see_**

**_Anna: You don't know_**

**_Elsa: You have no idea_**

**_Both: What I've been through_**_**  
><strong>_**_Because of you_**_**  
><strong>_**_Life's too short to waste another minute_**_**  
><strong>_**_Life's too short to even have you in it_**_**  
><strong>_**_Life's too short_**

"Anna! I thought you were better than this! I thought that you said that you wouldn't talk about this again!" Elsa yelled, her anger growing. As well as the blizzard in her room.

"Kristoff! Sven! Olaf! Alexander!" Anna called out, getting scared of the blizzard Elsa was causing.

"What is it? What's going- oh..." Kristoff, Sven (I have no idea why Sven was in the castle), Olaf, and Alexander came running into the room.

"You need to calm down, lass!" Alexander exclaimed trying to soothe Elsa's feelings.

"Calm down? This royal pain in the-," Elsa yelled.

"Elsa! Lass, I need you to calm down and make this blizzard stop!"

That was the last thing they heard before they were popped out of the castle.

_In Oz..._

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa, wake up please!" Anna yelled to Elsa's lifeless body on the yellow brick ground.

"The lass is breathing," Alexander said relived. "But she's passed out from exhaustion."

"Does anybody know where we are?" Kristoff asked no one in particular.

"Hey guys, I don't know if this will help you or not, but I found a person walking this way who might be able to help us." Olaf said.

"Haha! Thank goodness!" Anna laughed in relief.

"I'll go see who it is." Alexander volunteered, standing and picking up Elsa's limp body.

But by the time Alexander got up and was about to walk over to where the person was, the stranger had gotten to them first.

"Ummm, you guys might call me crazy but I think the person has green skin!" Anna said, bewildered.

"Glinda?" The green skinned lady asked the limp body.

"No lass," Alexander answered. "This is Queen Elsa of Arendelle. If I may ask, who are you? And why is your skin green?"

"How do you not know me? You must not be from this world..." The lady replied to mostly herself.

"(If this is actually a different world), what world is this?" Anna asked.

"You're in Oz." She replied plainly.

The group stood with their mouths agape in confusion.

"Never mind." The green woman sighed. "I'll explain later. Come with me. I'll try and get your "Queen Elsa" back to consciousness."

"Thank you Miss...?" Anna replied, not knowing what to call the young woman walking in front of her.

"Thropp. Elphaba Melena Thropp. And I have a questions for you."

"Shoot."

"Why do you have a reindeer and a walking snowman? Is your reindeer an Animal? Can your Animal talk? Is it an Animal or an animal?"

"Ummmm..." Anna said, looking to Kristoff for help, not knowing what to say.

Kristoff gave her a look that said '_You're on your own!'_ Anna gave him a glare that replied '_Traitor!'_

"I have no idea what either of those things mean. But if you're asking his name, then his name is Sven and the snowman's name is Olaf. The snowman was made by my sister Elsa. She has ice powers." Anna replied bluntly.

"Really?" Elphaba asked interestedly. "Interesting!"

"Do you have powers? I mean like- powers where you can make stuff happen! Not like that! But- you know-," Anna blurted suddenly after a while.

"Yes I do," Elphaba chuckled in reply.

"Can I see them?" Anna asked eagerly.

"Anna!" Kristoff scolded.

"What? It was a question!" Anna replied defensively.

"Here," Elphaba said, giving them a demonstration. When she took off her gloves, she made a flurry of green poof in her hand.

"Why do you wear gloves?" Anna asked after the demonstration was over.

"Because technically I'm supposed to be dead/melted. So..."

"You're supposed to be dead/melted? Wait, what? Did you say you're supposed to be melted?"

"Yes," Elphaba replied, as if being melted was completely normal.

"How is that even possible?"

"I know right? Ozians are so empty headed..." Elphaba replied angrily.

Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from Alexander's arms. Everyone jumped.

Elsa leaped out of Alexander's arms and immediately flung her arm out in front of her to shoot Elphaba with ice. Nothing came.

"What?" Elsa asked herself. She tried again. Nothing. All she could think of doing was run. She ran and ran until her body ached.

Elphaba popped in front of her.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Elsa demanded.

"You're in Oz, and my name is Elphaba Melena Thropp. Otherwise known as the Wicked Witch of the West. I'm kinda supposed to be dead soooo... please don't go around saying that you saw a green lady walking around here! The already tried to kill me once. I don't want them to actually kill me this time!"


End file.
